Tokuga
Tokuga is the main antagonist of Turf Wars, the first Legend of Korra comic book trilogy. He is the new leader of the Triple Threat Triad and seeks to unite all the triads under his rule and take control of Republic City. History Background Tokuga's history prior to arriving suddenly in Republic City is largely unknown, but after the failed invasion of Republic City by Kuvira and the Earth Empire, as well as the destruction that followed, Tokuga overthrew Viper as leader of the Triple Threat Triad. He recruited other triad members to his own and disposed of anyone who refused his offer. Confrontation with the Avatar Team Avatar first encounters Tokuga during his attack on the Creeping Crystal Triad after they refused his offer. Tokuga firmly told Two-Toed Ping they had no plans to retreat, boldly taking down several members of Creeping Crystal and almost successfully killed their leader Jargala before Lin Beifong arrived with the Metalbending Police. Some time afterwards, Tokuga and the Triple Threat Triad were hired by Wonyong Keum, a land developer who owns Keum Enterprises, to attack the airbenders protesting his proposal for building on top of the new Spirit Portal. Bolin and Mako confronted Tokuga and nearly gained the upper hand before Tokuga used smoke grenades to escape the fight. Things took a turn for the worse when angry spirits came out of the portal, led by the dragon eel spirit, attacking his men. Angry at the Avatar's failed promise to protect the portal, the dragon eel spirit turned into a dark spirit and flew through Tokuga, which horribly disfigured him and forced the Triple Threat Triad to retreat. Bitter at his disfigurement and the sudden turn of events, Tokuga threatens Keum and takes over his company, Keum Enterprises, saying Keum now worked for him. Attack on Republic City Overhearing several of his men express doubt about his ability to get the results they want, Tokuga appears from the shadows and attacks Zhen, the most vocal of Tokuga's detractors. Tokuga says he is not going anywhere, and that the injuries he sustained from the dragon eel spirit have actually heightened his senses, physically and mentally. While stating his goals of completing taking over Republic City and making the Triple Threats the most powerful triad in history, Tokuga also mentions he knows the location of several weapons and equipment left over from Kuvira's failed invasion, persuading the others to stay loyal to him. Tokuga has Zhen prove his loyalty by kidnapping Asami Sato while he leads the triads in an attack against the Metalbending police. By the time Korra arrives, Tokuga taunts her, along with Mako and Bolin, starting a second fight between the two. Korra enters the Avatar State, about to pummel Tokuga, before Tokuga reveals to her that Asami is his hostage. After beginning his raid on the New Spirit Portal, Tokuga gives Asami blueprints for a gas dispersion pump (blueprints that her father has given to Keum in an attempt to make weapons for the Equalists), revealing he wants her to build it so that he could spread poison gas throughout Republic City. Through force, Asami is complied to build it for him alongside Keum. Shortly after it is completed, Korra and the rest of Team Avatar and the Creeping Crystals find their location. Jargala stays behind to reclaim her turf while Korra, Mako and Bolin chase after Tokuga. Tokuga and the Triple Threats arrive via airship to the spirit portal where Tokuga threatens to unleash the poison gas. While the Air Nation fights back the poison and evacuates the citizens, Asami and Keum hijack the ship to fly directly towards the portal into the Spirit World while releasing some of the gas into the ship itself. To their surprise, however, Tokuga's half-spirit nature makes him immune to the gas, and he steals her gas mask. Korra arrives in the nick of time and fights off Tokuga while the airship crashes into the spirit world. Desperately hanging on, Keum cuts off part of Tokuga's tentacle arm and he falls into the wilderness. He escapes before Mako and Bolin can apprehend him, leaving Tokuga at large in the Spirit World. Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Outcast Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid